The Light Forest
by Starfire165
Summary: Dewkit is born to a Clan separated in two due to disagreement of religion, living in a cave in the Light Forest. The intense events within the Clan cause heartbreak, excitement, and fear to drag within this story.
1. Chapter 1

The large tom paced outside, his head down and ears back, anticipation lining each step. He looked inside the den that his dear mate had been inside, a grim expression on his face. The medicine cat walked out, hurry in her pace.

"Come meet your new kits," She said softly, a pleased expression on her face.

The dark ginger tom followed her into the den anxiously. He pressed his forehead against his mate's forehead, looking down at the petite newborns, suckling their mother's milk and letting out tiny mewls.

"Quailfeather, they're so beautiful," He remarked, giving each a lick.

"What should we name them?" Quailfeather asked, her golden tabby fur reflecting the light that streamed through the cave entrance and splashing onto her and the tiny kits.

"Well, the dark brown one should be… Kestrelkit?" He offered, looking at his mate, a smile glued to his face.

"And the male will be Falconkit, like his sister," Quailfeather added, both of them receiving names of birds.

"The runt will be Yewkit," He said, giving her tiny brown fur a couple licks, golden stripes running throughout her body.

"And what about this lastkit, Pinefrost?" Quailfeather said, nudging the squirming beige kit. She blindly moved around, searching for her mother's warmth. She only found a small plant as a drop of dew fell onto her nose, making her sneeze and recoil with surprise.

Pinefrost let out a small chuckle of amusement. "What about Dewkit?"

"It's perfect," Was her only response.

Dewkit nuzzled her way out of her mother and siblings, and padded across the den quietly, careful not to wake up Bramblekit, Gingerkit, and Brackenkit on the way out. She leapt out, aiming toward the brute she had called father.

She rammed harmlessly into his leg, too tiny to do any real damage. The cave floor below them had been covered with a damp layer of frost.

As she hit her father's leg, she let out a little 'oomph' sound and fell backwards onto her rump, looking up toward her father.

"Good morning, Dewkit," He said, beaming toward his brood, eyes shining with pride. She had earned the markings of her father, and the mix of her father and mother's colors. Multiple stripes and spots rhymed into a symphony of distinct liger-like markings. She had the mix of green and yellow eyes.

"Good morning, Pinefrost," She said toward the deputy.

The Clan that they had inherited, known as OakClan, had been split into two religions, therefore calling for two leaders and two deputies. The religions were the usual StarClan, which was the side Dewkit and her family had taken. The other was known as the 'Ancient Warriors', which was much more complex.

The warriors that had passed, instead of going to StarClan, stayed with the Clan, guarding them and granting them with nine lives in a different way. Instead of going to Moonrock, the deputy went to a different moonstone. It was more of a pale green color instead of the usual turquoise. The warriors of past generations would show up before the leader fell asleep. Though instead of warriors, the past leaders of the Clan showed up. They pronounced how they had lost their last life, and prayed protection from that cause, giving a life from each leader.

Dewkit's attention flickered back to the leader's den as Ebonystar emerged. The white tom had black markings across his face and on his legs, quite like a Siamese of different colors.

Dewkit sat down happily but was quickly interrupted by a small figure landing softly on her back, knocking her over and earning a small yelp of surprise from Dewkit. She wriggled around underneath the dark brown figure atop of her. She batted softly with sheathed claws at his ears, causing him to back off of her.

"Falconkit!" She realized out loud, snarling playfully and rushing at him, gathering his weight into her paws and pummeling him over. He giggled and pushed at her shoulders, almost knocking her off. She got up and ran the opposite direction, yelling over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

And with that he bolted after her, pursuing closely. He snagged his teeth softly on her tail, causing her to stumble and roll across the cave floor, tripping Falconkit too.

"What _is _that racket?" Asked one of the elders, Stormface.

Both kits turned their attention toward him and their auds fell to the back of their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormface stared down at the kits that had woken him up. "Quit being so loud, or you'll wake both the cave and the forest," he growled, turning and grumbling away back to his den. Both the kits looked at each other and exchanged amused looks.

They turned and walked back to the den. Gingerkit was awake, as of Kestrelkit. They were both sharing words. The two kits walked into the raised cave entrance, snickering with each other.

"What was so funny?" Asked Quailfeather, apparently awake.

"Um, well, uh-," Dewkit stuttered a bit.

"Oh, just that I tripped over Dewkit and ran into a the fresh-kill pile," He quickly said.

They exchanged smooth glances with each other. They lay down to join Gingerkit and Kestrelkit, whispering to them what actually happened, snickers running through each of the kits.

Dewkit changed the subject. "Do you guys ever wonder what's outside the cave?" She asked, looking into the distant labyrinth. Its walls twisted and curved into a complex system of caves.

"Eh, once," Replied Gingerkit, her golden fur gleaming.

"Dewkit, you know the rules, we can't go out until we're apprentices," Remarked Kestrelkit.

"I know, but I've never been outside the cave before. I bet that the outside has blue grounds and the sky… I think the sky's gotta be green! It sounds amazing from what I've heard," She said dreamily, gazing at the roof of the cave as if it would ebb away to reveal an outstretch of green sky.

Suddenly Yewkit aroused, looking at them. "I've always wanted to know what a fox looked like; I've never seen a fox in here. I think it's purple with a couple hints of yellow!"

"Yewkit, that's insane. Everyone knows that foxes are more like a teal color!" Falconkit snorted.

Yewkit let out a little mumble of disappointment. Everyone knew that she didn't like being teased, especially since she was so tiny. That didn't stop Falconkit though. As siblings are supposed to, he often teased her about her size and wits.

"Falconkit, be nice," Hissed Quailfeather, still laying down. She was tuning in to the kits' conversation.

"Yes, Mother," Grumbled Falconkit, pushing a small ball of lichen around.

Dewkit looked out the nursery. "When I'm an apprentice, the first thing I'll do will be to go out and catch all the prey I can!"


End file.
